


Cupid's Arrow

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Lovestruck [15]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cupid's Arrow, Hurt/Comfort, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: In a confrontation with Eros, the god’s arrow threatens to tear MC’s love apart.
Relationships: Alex Cyprin/Main Character
Series: Lovestruck [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587814
Kudos: 8





	Cupid's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> In Alex’s Lost Kisses route Eros mentions that he did try to change MC’s heart without her knowing, but couldn’t because her love for Alex is true. So I wanted to write a little scene where MC and Alex are aware of Eros trying to change it!

“MC! Behind you!” Alex shouts, reaching their hand- and aura- out to her, though they both know they’re not quick enough.

She spins around, eyes wide, and barely has time to register Eros’ wicked smile, the empty slot of their bow, before an arrow of pure aura hits true and strikes her heart.

The shock of it pulls a gasp from her as she stumbles back, the skin around the arrow burning in an unfamiliar, painful way. Something terrible pulls at her chest, and she can practically feel Eros’ aura rip at her heart, trying to tear it apart at the seams.

Eros shouts something at her, some snide or cruel remark, but whatever he says is lost on her. All the sounds around her have turned into a muddled, unintelligible jumble, and the colors of the city seem more dull than they had just moments before. 

The world rushes around her as she drops to her knees, all strength in her sapped away, and the aura in her chest claws at her insides, fighting against something that she can’t name just then, but is somehow enough to keep a god’s power at bay.

She almost falls forward, the world spinning and darkness creeping into the edges of her vision, and then-

Then, warm arms are around her, familiar and safe and _home_. She breathes easier, though she stutters through a few, and the heavy, smothering pain that Eros brought on begins to lighten its hold on her. 

Licks of silver aura grasp at the arrow, still protruding, until it breaks into nothing more than a few turquoise sparkles, dissolving as they hit the ground.

And just like that, the world comes into focus again, she finds her strength and turns just enough to hug Alex back. They rub soothing circles onto her shoulders, and whisper sweet comforts into her ear, their warm breath settling her pounding heart.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you,” they murmur, “I’ll never leave you.”

She believes them.

They stay like that, for an eternity, or for the ten seconds leading up to Eros’ bad attitude, but they take what they can get and they treasure it.

“How is that possible?” the god spits, his glare dark and filled with hate. “You shouldn’t be feeling anything right now, let alone anything for Alex.”

Alex nearly growls at him, their anger rolling off them in waves alongside their aura.

“How dare you. How _dare_ you try to take away her love?” They shake their head, disbelief coloring their features. Their grip on her tightens, and hers does, too. “I’ll never forgive you.”

Eros blinks in surprise, then smirks.

“Alex, I was simply-”

“ _Never!_ “ they shout back, the raw emotion and power in their voice cutting their brother off. Their breathing is coming heavily, now, and tears slide down their cheeks freely.

Almost on autopilot, she pulls Alex’s face down just so and, with great care, tenderly kisses their tears away. Alex meets her eyes and their anger morphs into pure, unadulterated love, before melting back into anger when their gaze lands back on Eros.

The god takes a step back, eyes widening by a fraction. He tries to say something more, but Alex raises their hand and stops whatever they wanted to say in its tracks.

“You’ve done enough damage here, Eros. Go home, or go away. I don’t want to see you for a very long time.” Their voice is quiet now, and it’s worse than anything they could have shouted.

Where Eros didn’t quite believe them at their word before, he knew now that Alex meant it. He gave a curt nod, looked at MC and back to Alex one last time, gaze lingering for all of a moment before he summoned his aura and whisked himself away.

With the god gone, the tension bleeds out of the air, and Alex’s aura dies down with it, only staying in their touch as they tuck stray hairs behind MC’s ears. It’s warm and jumps across her skin in a sweet way, almost playful as she offers Alex a smile.

“Thank you for saving me.” She leans forward to press a kiss against the corner of their mouth.

Alex melts under her touch, the hard glint in their eyes softening. They smile back at her and press their lips to hers, though they don’t kiss.

“You saved yourself,” they whisper, words falling across her skin in a delightful way. “I only got rid of the arrow; its effects were still there. You didn’t let it take anything away from you. _You_ did that.”

Then they do kiss her, pouring all their love and affection into it, almost desperately so. She kisses back, giving them everything she has, showing them all of that love that was threatened just moments prior, and it dashes any remaining fear they have.

When they pull away, they’re both breathless and grinning ear-to-ear.

“I love you, Alex,” she says, and it’s said like a promise.

“Thank the gods for that,” they tease, laughing at the light smack she gives them. “Kidding, kidding!” Alex rests their forehead against hers and sighs. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, or just talk about lovestruck in general, you can send an ask to my sideblog @official-alex-cyprin on tumblr! Any requests I receive for characters I haven't met/played through yet will be saved in my inbox until I have met/played them!


End file.
